In order to enlarge a screen of a portable display device, two displays are joined to each other to form a single screen. Various flat displays such as an LCD, an OLED, an FED, a PDP, and an electric paper can be used for this purpose. That is, any flat display can be used, as long as it has a flat panel display structure
The portable display device includes plural panel housings that can slide and has a structure in which the displays are contiguous to each other when the displays are mounted on the panel housings, respectively.
One side of each display is designed to minimize a non-display area between the displays. That is, by arranging such displays, one side of which is designed effectively, to be contiguous to each other, the joint therebetween is minimized.
However, in order to cause the displays to slide relative to each other to be flush with each other, effective sliding means and vertically-moving means should be provided, which have not been proposed.